Propeller blades are designed to provide sufficient thrust to achieve flight in unmanned rotary wing vehicles (or drones), for example, quadcopters. By increasing the rotations per minute (RPM) of a propeller blade, a quadcopter is able to similarly increase the amount of thrust generated. However, increasing the RPM of a propeller blade is often limited by the maximum rated RPM of the propeller blade or the motor that drives the propeller. For example, the propeller blade may be coupled to a rotational hub that is mechanically limited as to how fast it may turn the propeller blades. Increasing the number of propellers on a quadcopter can lower the thrust required from each propeller, but the addition of propellers is often unachievable barring a major redesign of the quadcopter itself. Moreover, propeller blades that generate higher levels of thrust increase power consumption, thereby reducing battery life.